


Hard

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, Honesty, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their sex life is lovely and tender, but Kian would quite like something a bit harder for a change.</p><p>For a1_kitkat, who sends me porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

Kian wouldn't say that sex with Nicky was boring. It really wasn't. It was rather excellent. Nicky was beautiful in bed, all sweetness and loving touches and whispered words of affection, his fingers making slow trails over Kian's skin until he'd find himself begging for more.

They made love, wrapped around each other until the early morning, exchanging long, wet, consuming kisses, Nicky's fingers in his hair and letting out quiet, gasping moans that made Kian want him even more, made him brush thumbs over his nipples, fingers down his spine, made him push a little deeper while Nicky sighed his orgasm into Kian's neck, holding him close, whispering affectionate moans while he spilled onto Kian's skin.

It was intoxicating. Drowning himself in Nicky. Feeling him, wanting him, loving him.

But that was all they did. There was the occasional quickie, sure, but it was just as tender, just as sweet. There was passion, desire, all those wonderful things that had him awake at two in the morning, arching into a hot, willing mouth.

He wanted that. Wanted Nicky draped across him on the couch, snuggled happily into his chest and drifting to sleep, his fingers curled into Kian's. Wanted to hold his hand, kissing just because they could. Wanted to love him. Hold him. He needed Nicky like a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding until Nicky had turned to him one day and said 'Can... we go get some lunch sometime? Just the two of us?' And his whole body had relaxed into it, into the slow, heady kisses they'd exchanged that night, sitting on Kian's couch after too much wine.

He was loved. He knew it, even though they hadn't said anything outright yet. He loved being loved.

But sometimes, just occasionally, he wanted something else. Wanted to hold Nicky down. Bite him. Scratch him. Claw at him. Kiss him so hard it was almost a bite. Feel teeth on his lip and nails on his back. Feel the ruined, shattered feeling of being fucked hard, of having Nicky yank him to his knees and enter him with too little preparation, just because he couldn't wait another second. Wanted to be owned. To grab Nicky's arse and leave handprints. To feel the sharp suck of a lovebite on his throat.

He wanted to fuck Nicky. Not love him, own him. Be owned. Be wanted that much that there was no time to spare. He wanted to slam him against the wall because there was no other choice.

He didn't know how to broach it with Nicky. He'd tried, had pushed a little harder, a little deeper, had scraped his teeth down a long, pale throat, tried to listen for any clue that it was working. But Nicky would just sigh benignly, the way he always did, and kiss him so softly it felt like Kian was pushing through soup to make anything of it. And then they'd have sex. Great sex. The kind of sex that there was probably sonnets written about, when sometimes all Kian wanted was a dirty limerick.

“Babe?”

He looked up. He was sat in his boyfriend's living room, waiting for Nicky to get dressed. Two months they'd been going out now, doing this thing. Kian could honestly say he couldn't remember being happier, more content.

He was so fucking content he wanted to scream.

“Which one?” He held up two ties. Kian looked between the two, getting the distinct feeling they'd completely skipped the crazy, whirlwind romance portion of the relationship and gone straight for being old and married.

“Erm... blue one.” He decided.

“The red one goes better with my shoes.”  
  
“Red one, then.” Kian amended.

“You said you liked the blue one.”

“I like both of them.” Kian sighed. It was just a bloody record company function, hobnobbing and being polite to people and all that. Reminding them that after six years, one man down, and a Rat Pack album Westlife were still, technically, a thing. Also, free alcohol. “Which one do you like?”

“Well, now I don't know.” Nicky pursed his lips, looking between the two of them. “Why the blue one?”

“Because I like blue.” Kian leaned back into the sofa. “It's nothing personal against red.”

“I like the red one.”

“So wear the red one.” Kian shrugged. He looked over at Nicky, who was frowning. “I'm not looking at your neck, anyway.” He winked. Nicky smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

“That right?”

“It is.” He held out his arms, grinning when Nicky began to slink over, all slender, sexy hips and eyes filled with desire. “You look so sexy tonight.”

“Do I?” Nicky blinked, looking pleased. “You look a bit nice yourself.”

“I know.” Kian nodded, eliciting a laugh. “Come here.” He reached out a hand, snagging Nicky's and tugging him over, pulling him into his lap. The weight pushed the air out of him, and he looked up into laughing, affectionate eyes. “Do we have to go out?”

“We do.” Nicky nodded, his lips sliding up Kian's jaw in a way that was in total opposition to his words. “Mark and Shane will kill us if we don't.”

“But I want to stay here.” Kian breathed, nipping lightly at Nicky's ear. “I want you.”

“No time...” Nicky whispered. Though Kian suspected there sort of was, if they didn't spend hours on foreplay and snogging. He'd be quite alright with shoving Nicky against a wall and fucking him without removing his trousers first. Just yanking them down around his arse, holding his hands to the wall, and slamming into him, hard and fast.

“Quick one.” He urged. Nicky groaned, pulling back a little bit.

“Tonight. When we get back we'll have all the time in the world.” Nicky murmured. Kian groaned, sliding his tongue down that long neck. “Oh..."

“Want you.” Kian muttered. “Want to fuck you. Want to make you come.”

“Yes...” Nicky gasped. “Ki...”

“Want to...” Fuck it, he was taking a chance. He saw this thing playing out for a long time, wanted to be with Nicky for as long as he could and, while nice, this couldn't be the sexual dynamic forever. He'd go mad. “I want it hard. I want you to fuck me so hard you leave bruises.” He growled, biting suddenly at Nicky's neck, heard a whimper. “Take me. Own me. I want to fuck you so hard you scream.”

Nicky gulped. Kian followed his adam's apple with his tongue, not sure if he should be feeling embarrassed or not by how forward he was being. It wasn't like Nicky was the first person he'd had sex with, but he suspected he might be the first person Kian actually loved. It was too soon to say that. They said it all the time, anyway, the whole 'love ya, mate' bit, but this was different. He wanted Nicky.

And Nicky... well, maybe it was just that he'd been with Georgina so long before they'd gotten together, that he'd gotten used to doing things a certain way, not thought about a bit of variety. She might have wanted it soft and tender, and that was okay, because there was definitely a place for that. But...

“Let me.” He urged, his fingers drifting up Nicky's thigh. “Let me show you how fucking hot it can be.”

“Ki...” Nicky gasped, his eyes fluttering closed when Kian closed his fingers on a clothed shaft, feeling the shape of the head beginning to tent through the material of his trousers. “What the hell's gotten into you?”

“You.” Kian said honestly. “You have any idea how hot you are?”

“Fucking hell.” Nicky bit his lip, a moan gurgling from behind his teeth when Kian bit his ear. “Yeah. Okay. Shit.”

“Good.” Kian grabbed his wrist, yanked him in hard, kissed him. Nicky's lips stuttered against his for a moment, then caught up with the pace. He heard a groan, felt a hot breath fill his mouth when Kian devoured his lips, hand leaving his wrist and cupping the back of his head, pulling him in hard. He pulled back a moment later, began to bite kisses down his neck, felt Nicky roll into him. He squeezed harder, heard a whimper, then left Nicky's cock and grabbed his hips, helping him off Kian's lap and up to straddle him, feeling thighs lock over him while Nicky kissed back, tongue plunging into his mouth.

“Kian...” Nicky grunted, pulling away when Kian unzipped him, pulling out the evidence of his arousal. It was a bit of a relief, having Nicky respond like this. Respond like _that_ , when he started a hard stroke that had Nicky crying out, burying his face in Kian's shoulder, breath coming hot over his neck. He whined out Kian's name, and then, just lightly, Kian felt teeth graze his throat, felt them bite down a little tentatively.

“That's it.” He muttered. “Bite me. Mark me.” He felt Nicky shudder, then obey, the sharp, bruising suck below his jaw. It shot straight to his groin and he twisted fingers in Nicky's hair, holding him to the spot. “I want to fuck you.” He stated, felt a low moan in response. “Want to bend you over and take you.”

“Yes...” Nicky gasped. “Please...” Kian grabbed him around the waist, stood up, pushing him to his feet. Kissed him hard again, felt Nicky roll into it. Grabbed his wrist again and turned him round, leaning forward until their hands were rested on the back of the couch, his own holding Nicky's down. He let go of one, yanked down the back of Nicky's trousers, the job easy with the zipper undone, and looked down at his prize.

Nicky's arse, the cheeks spread slightly as he bent over, his legs straight, back almost horizontal to the floor, arms braced on the back of the couch. Kian grabbed his waist, yanking them tight together, his cock sliding automatically into the cradle of Nicky's thighs. It was tight there, thick muscles trembling when Kian pushed into the space, heard Nicky whimper as his cock pushed through the gap, butting Nicky's balls on the way through. He grabbed one of Nicky's hands, pulled it down.

“Touch yourself.” He ordered. Nicky did, crying out softly when Kian bit the back of his neck, his hand drifting around to press in while the friction of Nicky's thighs clamped around him. He thrust a little harder, feeling moist walls contract around his finger for a moment and then give. He shoved another one in fairly short notice, and then a third, felt Nicky accept it, heard a shuddering gasp. “So hot, babe.” He growled, yanking Nicky against him, letting his fingernails scrape over a nipple. “Wanna fuck you.”

“God, Kian.” Nicky looked over his shoulder, and Kian was pleased to see a dark, hooded gaze, swollen lips. He looked flushed, his eyes dazed. “I'm ready. Now.”

“Good.” Kian nodded. He pulled back, just enough to free himself from the press of muscles around him, and then began to press in, knowing Nicky wasn't prepared enough, not caring. There was a gasping whimper and he closed his eyes against the squeeze, kissing his way across Nicky's jacket-clad shoulders just for something to do, to keep himself centred. Heard another whimper, and let his hand join Nicky's, speeding up the stroke and trying to keep him distracted from the pain.

Nicky appeared to be more than distracted. He moaned, head hanging low beside his stretched out arm. Kian stayed still for a moment, letting him adjust. He felt muscles relax after a minute, felt the tension bleed out, and began to move, thrusting slowly, then faster, harder, his hand keeping the rhythm on Nicky's cock.

“Uh...” Nicky gasped, and Kian was gratified to feel him began to push back, however slightly, meeting the thrusts. “Fuck...” He pushed back a little harder, beginning to make soft, crying yelps that Kian had never heard before, not when they'd always been wrapped around each other so gently, not during those long, sensuous touches that somehow ended in sex. This was like each yelp was being forced out of him, pushed out when he drove back harder, suddenly, his hand shaking on the back of the couch, elbow jolting against every thrust.

“That's it.” Kian growled. “You feeling it, babe?”

“Yes...” Nicky moaned. “Ki...” He gasped. “Harder.”

Kian nodded, closing his eyes and burying his face in Nicky's neck, adjusting his knees so the distance between them was a little more, giving him more space to move. He pushed Nicky forward until he was knelt up on the couch, tugging his hips back hard, the older boy's face buried in the cushions on the back, the angle smoother in this position.

“Fuck.” Nicky cried, his voice hoarser, deeper, his hand moving on his length. “Ki... I'm... I'm gonna come. Fuck.” He looked over his shoulder, his lips parted and desperate, and Kian reached forward to run a finger over them, his other hand clamping on Nicky's waist, yanking him back.

“Not yet.” Kian leaned back, getting a good look at that long spine, the one that was usually arching slowly in dimmed light, glowing with perspiration. Now it was a jacket starting to darken with desperate sweat, the muscles twitching with every jolt. He tilted his hips, running a hand up to clamp on the back of Nicky's neck, holding him still at arm's-length while Kian ploughed into him. “That's it. You look so fucking hot.” He dragged in a breath, feeling himself near the edge, the slight dizziness, the pressure. “Mine.” He growled.

“Yes!” Nicky cried out, his arm a blur, hand moving fast, and then he was coming, his eyes squeezing shut, mouth twisting into an expression of pure agony. His arse clamping down, grasping, and Kian sped up that impossible bit more, feeling the wracking, despairing pressure of Nicky coming.

He kept moving, felt Nicky collapse a little bit, his face still turned sideways on the cushions. He opened his eyes again, looked back at Kian.

“Fuck me.” He muttered. Kian laughed, and then...

Fuck.

Oh fuck.

Nicky.

He ended up draped over Nicky's back, both of them heaving, feeling the slide of cum starting to ooze slowly out around him, dripping from Nicky's abused passage. He pulled out slowly, pressing soothing kisses to the black material covering Nicky's back, not wanting him to feel used. Not when Kian loved him so much.

“Are you okay?” He whispered.

“Yup.” Nicky nodded, then started to giggle, his cheeks pink on either side of a dazed smile. “Fucking hell.” He collapsed back to the couch, rolling onto his back. Kian laughed, climbing up and settling into his chest. “What was that all about?”

“Just wanted you.” Kian shrugged, turning his face up to look at sleepy blue eyes that smiled back at him. “You really are revoltingly sexy.”

“I'm revoltingly well shagged.” Nicky blinked slowly, huffing out a breathless sigh. He glanced at his watch. “Shit! We're late.” He pushed Kian off, already starting to move. Kian followed, dashing into the bathroom for a wipe-off before zipping himself up, hoping there weren't any stains he didn't know about. Nicky ran into the toilet, cleaned himself up, then ran back out, tidying his hair. Kian laughed, kissing him gently on the way out the door.

They were only twenty minutes late. They did a couple of photos with fans, went inside. Mark and Shane were already there, stood against the bar and looking impatient.

“Ooh, they finally emerge!” Shane rolled his eyes. Nicky laughed, hand brushing Kian's discreetly on the way to the bar. The lads knew, of course, but they weren't exactly public about the whole thing. It was too soon, too delicate. “Get caught up?” He tapped meaningfully at his own throat and Kian was confused for a moment until he mirrored the movement, felt the telltale soreness of a hickey under his jaw. Shit.

“Maybe.” Nicky mumbled, and Kian watched him go a little pink. The other lads laughed, getting out of their way so they could order.

“I love you.” Kian murmured, when the bartender turned away and he knew they weren't in earshot. He saw Nicky grin, look over at him in surprise. “Just so you know.”

“I love you too.” Nicky whispered back. Kian felt himself relax, even though he wasn't aware he'd been tense, sinking into the honest, fond smile he was given. Nicky paused, opened his mouth, then closed it again. Kian watched, wondering what was up. “Um...”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Nicky bit his lip, an embarrassed smirk quirking his mouth. “Ehm... I think there's cum dripping down my leg.”

Kian laughed, covering it with his hand when the bartender came back with his drinks.

“You okay?”

“Yep.” Nicky nodded, wincing and shifting slightly. Kian kept his hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself bursting out laughing. Nicky's face was precious. “Might uh... go to the bathroom. Watch my drink?” Kian nodded, watched him start to walk gingerly away, his gait slightly bowlegged.

“Everything alright?” Mark asked when he wandered back over. Kian nodded, giggling when he saw the toilet door close.

“Fine.”

 


End file.
